


Особенности тролльей охоты

by Fluffy_Lama



Series: Тонкости межвидовой романтики [1]
Category: Disciples (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkwardness, DO NOT COPY, Fluff, Humor, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: написано на внутрикомандную заявку "тролль/гоблин, ухаживание"
Relationships: male!Troll/male!Goblin
Series: Тонкости межвидовой романтики [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065770





	Особенности тролльей охоты

В стаях гоблинов не существовало иерархии. Они знали, что орки сильнее, и подчинялись им, если не успевали сбежать, но друг к другу относились как к равным. Неудивительно, что дележка добычи неизменно сопровождалась визгливыми воплями, а то и всеобщей свалкой. Подраться могли из-за самой незначительной мелочи, а уж в этот раз повод нашелся куда как серьезный — целая отобранная у крестьянина телега со всяким добром.

Но стоило почуять опасность, как гоблины мигом забывали личные распри и снова превращались в стаю. На этот раз зарождавшийся конфликт перекрыл громкий рык.

— Тролль! — засуетились гоблины, скорее хватая с телеги все, что могли унести, и бросаясь врассыпную. — Бежать!

Мгновение спустя на дороге остался лишь один гоблин, мрачный, но не испуганный. Он бежать не собирался — все равно догонят. Каждый раз догоняли.

— Гобби! — проревел тролль, выламываясь из леса и с широкой улыбкой стуча дубиной по дороге. Клубы пыли поднялись до небес. — Найти Гобби!

— Ты тупой полено! — разозлился гоблин, и случись на дороге неурочный прохожий, он бы, возможно, посмеялся над картинкой — маленький, как блоха, тщедушный гоблин-копейщик наскакивает на здоровенного тролля, потрясая копьецом, которым оный тролль разве что между громадными клыками поковыряться и сможет. Это при условии, что прохожий не сбежал бы, едва завидев над деревьями лохматую троллью голову — как сделал бы любой здравомыслящий человек и не только.

Но у сцены свидетелей не было, а гоблина, казалось, совсем не заботило, что он раз в двадцать меньше тролля — он самозабвенно ругался.

— Ты найти меня! Ты спугнуть моя стая! Опять! Я найти отличный стая! Большой! Я охотиться со стая! И прийти ты! Что я делать теперь?!

— Гобби грустить стая? — тролль со скрежетом почесал в затылке громадной лапищей и просиял, осененный некой мыслью. — Гобби не грустить! Мок дать Гобби мяса!

— Зачем мне твой мясо?! Я хотеть жить хорошо! Я хотеть стая! Хотеть безопасность! Хотеть охота! — разорялся гоблин, в ярости подпрыгивая на месте, как объевшийся вареных поганок шаман. — Ты спугнуть третья стая! Ты хотеть мой смерть!

— Неееет! — деревья содрогнулись от рева, и даже привычный ко всему гоблин со страдальческой гримасой зажал большие уши. — Мок не хотеть Гобби смерть! Мок защищать Гобби! Мок умереть, Гобби жить!

— Как Мок охотиться? Мок большой, все видеть, бояться и убегать! Кого мы жрать? — продолжал кричать гоблин, но уже не так горячо, как раньше. Его лопушистые уши обвисли, и тролль робко протянул лапу, чтобы бережно взять гоблина в ладонь. Тот, вовремя не сообразивший, какая опасность ему грозит, только пискнул и попытался уколоть тролля копьем. Но заскорузлую, словно каменную ладонь с тем же успехом можно было атаковать человеческой иголкой.

— Мок заботиться Гобби. Мок делать Гобби хорошо, — нежно приговаривал тролль, унося свою добычу в лес. Добыча брыкалась, плевалась и вопила, но совершенно счастливый, что наконец-то поймал своего гоблина, тролль не обращал на это никакого внимания, приговаривая: — Мок кормить Гобби, Мок защищать Гобби, Мок любить Гобби...

Возмущенные крики гоблина постепенно стихали вдали.

А месяц спустя по окрестным селениям поползли слухи о страшном тролле, слишком умном для своего вида. Он прятался в засаде где-нибудь вдоль дороги и выскакивал, лишь когда видел телегу. Места каждый раз выбирал разные, поэтому ни один охотник еще не смог его отследить. Селяне опасливо перешептывались — неужели тролли поумнели? Или, что хуже, их кто-то начал приручать? Об истинном положении вещей они не догадывались. И лишь случайный прохожий мог бы заметить, что, когда тролль грабит очередную телегу какого-нибудь бедолаги, вокруг суетится мелкий гоблин.

Но случайные прохожие отныне избегали местных дорог.


End file.
